The present invention relates to an electronic device which uses an OS (Operating System) to perform control, including mechanical operations, on the overall apparatus, such as a digital camera having a collapsible image sensing lens and a barrier to protect the image sensing lens.
A controller of an electronic device such as a digital camera performs various controls for image sensing and the like, and performs various processing such as file management, communication with an external device, image processing and image compression. To realize the above processing, an OS is installed in a controller which controls the overall apparatus. In addition, in a digital camera, as downsizing is seriously needed, the lens is collapsible to be housed within the camera main body, to improve portability. Further, a lens-protective barrier is provided to protect the lens.
However, in the above-described conventional art where the OS is installed in the controller that controls the overall electronic device, it takes relatively long time to start the OS when the power of the electronic device is turned on.
Further, in the digital camera, it takes time for mechanical operations to open the lens-protective barrier and extend the lens to an image sensing initial position. Accordingly, as it takes considerable time for the mechanical operations in addition to the above OS starting time before the camera enters an image sensing stand-by status, a user of the camera may miss a shutter release opportunity.